


Geborgenheit

by thots_tochter



Series: Ankommen [1]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Stuttgart
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Das Mädchen Galina, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Die Fahrstuhl-Szene aus "Das Mädchen Galina", wie sie hätte sein sollen...





	Geborgenheit

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte entstand vor vielen Jahren, als das Stuttgarter Team noch recht frisch war und viele Tatort-Fangirls völlig geflasht von den beiden. Ich liebe sie immer noch, auch wenn ich einige der späteren Tatorte von den beiden sehr skeptisch beäuge. Wie dem auch sei, meine Gedanken, bei der Fahrstuhlszene sind heute noch die gleichen wie vor 8 Jahren, als ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen habe: „Gleich küsst Thorsten Sebastian aufs Haar, gleich küsst er ihn aufs Haar…“ Und irgendwo ganz tief in meinem Inneren werde ich ewig überzeugt sein, dass genau das passiert ist und die alte Tante ARD am Ende kalte Füße bekam und es rausgeschnitten hat. Also musste ich etwas tun für die beiden. Ich hätte auch gerne etwas gegen Thorstens furchtbaren Trainingsanzug getan, aber angesichts Sebastians Zustand wäre das wohl reichlich unrealistisch gewesen.

# „Geborgenheit“

 

Die Fahrstuhltüren schließen sich hinter uns und die Kabine setzt sich in Bewegung. Mit zitternden Knien rutsche ich an der Rückwand hinab, bette deinen Oberkörper an meiner Brust. Wie gebannt starre ich auf die Stockwerksanzeige, sehe die Zahlen nacheinander aufleuchten. Quälend langsam, viel zu langsam.

Du hängst schwer in meinem Griff, reglos. Dein Atem geht flach und flatternd. Erschöpft lasse ich meinen Kopf gegen den deinen sinken, versuche dich zu stützen, so gut es eben geht. Warme Feuchtigkeit breitet sich zwischen meinen Fingern aus, sickert durch den Stoff meiner Trainingsjacke, hinterlässt einen Fleck auf meiner Brust. Vorsichtig löse ich meine Hand von deinem Arm, betrachte sie angespannt. Sie ist über und über mit Blut beschmiert. Deinem Blut. Noch immer quillt es zäh aus der Wunde an deinem Oberarm.

Verzweifelt presse ich die Hand auf die Verletzung, um den Blutfluss zu stoppen, ziehe dich noch fester an mich. Ein hilfloser Versuch, dir Schutz und Geborgenheit zu spenden.

Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in deinen Haaren, will dir ein paar beruhigende Worte ins Ohr flüstern. Doch mein Kopf ist wie leergefegt. Ich kann dir nur einen stummen Kuss auf den Schopf drücken. Und endlich spüre ich, wie du dich in meinen Armen entspannst.

 

***

 

Schmerz. Dumpfer, pochender Schmerz. Pulsiert durch meinen Oberarm, breitet sich in meine Schulter aus, kriecht langsam in jede Faser meines Körpers. Dunkelheit umfängt mich, zerrt an mir, will mich mit sich reißen. Ich kämpfe, wehre mich mit aller Kraft, will die Augen öffnen, mich bewegen. Doch meine Muskeln gehorchen mir nicht. Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?

Verzerrte Geräusche dringen an mein Ohr, überlaut, rauschend, unwirklich. Warme Feuchtigkeit rinnt meinen Arm hinab. Ich spüre Druck auf meiner Brust, Hände auf meinem Unterarm, rieche den schweren, metallischen Geruch von Blut. Meinem Blut.

Der Druck auf meiner Brust lässt nach, die Hand verschwindet von meinem Arm. Ich schöpfe wieder Hoffnung beginne den Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit erneut. Fast habe ich gesiegt, meine Augenlider flattern schon. Doch unversehens kehrt die Hand zurück, presst sich erneut auf meinen Oberarm. Eine Welle des Schmerzes jagt durch meinen Körper, raubt mir den Atem, drängt mich tiefer in den Abgrund.

Dann ist da Wärme in meinem Rücken, ein sanfter Lufthauch streift meinen Nacken, weiche Lippen drücken sich in mein Haar. Ein Geruch steigt mir in die Nase, herb eigenwillig, vertraut, überdeckt den des Blutes. Du bist da und ich lasse mich fallen in die Geborgenheit deiner Umarmung.

 

FIN


End file.
